Imagine
by mollygetssherlockcoffee
Summary: A collection of One-Shots focusing on Supernatural. Feel free to read, comment, favourite, follow and even request a One-Shot! Each chapter is a different One-Shot!


_**Imagine being Sam and Dean's teenage sister and them walking in on you kissing Claire Novak**_

 _ **1,663 words**_

You lean against the headboard of the bed, your head tilted back so that you're staring at the ceiling. Your mind was ticking, different thoughts floating through, jumping from one subject to another. You couldn't focus on one thing, you jumped from thinking of her, to thinking of your brother, to her again and then to your birthday which was coming up.

You sigh, bringing a hand up to rub at your tired eyes. Why couldn't your mind just relax? You couldn't be dealing with all these faults, all this stress. As soon as you thought about her, your mind would quickly just to something else. You wanted to think about her, of course you did, but you weren't will to accept reality and therefore your mind just leapt to a different topic.

The thoughts going through your head on the few seconds you did think of her… They weren't right. At least you didn't think they were. That wasn't how you were supposed to think about another girl, especially not about her! It was wrong, wasn't it? You'd never really spoken to anyone about it before, and no books, films or tv shows helped your case.

"Hey Y/N," Claire Novak says, pushing the door open and walking into the room. "You're nearly all set to go…"  
You sigh again. "'Kay. I'll be out in a little while."

Its quiet for a moment and you wonder if she's silently left. You know she hasn't though, you have to admit, your hunter sense would have registered even the lightest of footsteps. You don't saying anything and you don't look over at her. You just stay quiet, your eyes locked on the ceiling, wishing for things to be easier.

You close your eyes as you hear the door shut and footsteps move over to the bed. It dips beside you as Claire sits down, rearranges the pillows and then leans back against the headboard with you.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly, barely a whisper.  
"Nothing" I reply with a small shake of your head. "It's nothing."  
"It's something" Claire insists. "Come on Y/N, you can tell me anything. All those letters we've been exchanging over the past year, the occasional Skype. You're my best friend, Y/N, you can tell me anything."  
You're silent for a moment, biting your lip. You glance at her, at her warm blue eyes which assure you that you can trust her. "I don't understand. I mean… Everything I've read or watched, it's the opposite of what I feel and I don't understand."  
"Calm down," Claire tells you, reaching over to wipe away a fallen tear. "Take a deep breath. That's it. Okay, what's different."  
"Well… In all the books, and the movies and stuff… It's always strictly boy-girl…" You drift off, biting your lip and wiping at your eyes.  
"Oh…" Claire says, completely understanding what you're trying to say. "You see the relationships on TV and you want that… But with a girl? Oh, Y/N, that's completely normal and totally okay."  
You sniffle again, clenching your jaw and trying to take deep breaths. Your heart's pounding, racing through your chest at a thousand miles an hour. Your head feels stuff due to the tears and the stress. But you focused, you force yourself to.

"It is?" You ask, turning to your best friend.  
"Of course it is" Claire assures you, reaching to tuck you hair behind your ear.

It's okay. You can feel yourself slight calm down as she continues to talk. Your head rests on her shoulder as she tells you about a few people from her school who are just like you. A lesbian. It made you feel a little silly really, think that being yourself was wrong. You smile as Claire tells you that you're actually lucky because you won't have to deal with 'Fuck-boys'.

"So, come on, tell me. Who's your crush?" Claire asks with a slight giggle of excitement. When you don't reply within the three-second limit, she shrugs her shoulder to grab your attention again. "Come on! You can't just tell me your les and then not tell me who your crush is. It's me isn't it? I'm so fabulous." She jokes, shaking her hair over her opposite shoulder.

You sit up but remain silent, just looking at her. You hope she'll get it, realise that what she said is right and you won't have to say it out loud. Your heart, which had just settled, started to beat again, even faster.

But then, another part of you didn't want her to figure it out. She'd told you what you are, in a why, and had assured you that is was all perfectly normal. She'd told you about other girls in your situation. But she never once mentioned anything about herself. If she isn't like you, then what's the point of even saying anything?

"Oh…Oh!" She realises after a moment, eyes going wide in shock as her mouth hangs open. "Oh… Well… I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that."  
You look down at your lap, cheeks heating up. "Sorry."  
Her soft fingers gently grab your chin, lifting your head so that she could look at you properly. "Don't apologise Y/N. I'm quite flattered but… I've never really thought about… That. With anyone, boy or girl. You know what happened with mom and dad, I suppose I'm just closed off to relationships."  
You nod your head, your eyes stinging a little. "No, no, I get it. Don't worry, Claire, it's no big deal."  
"What if…" She trails off, shaking her head. "No, it wouldn't be fair."  
"What?" You ask, reaching up to take hold of the hand which is still on your face.  
"It's selfish of me really… Knowing how you feel but…" She bits her lip, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We could try? You know, a kiss? See how it feels?"

It's your turn to bite your lip as you think for a moment. You want to, that's the first thing that pops to your mind. But what if she pulls back straight away and it's just like 'nope, not for me'. The straight up rejections, could you handle that? You could, at least you think so. At the end of the day, you'd know where you stand with Claire. The good results… The possibility of it going in your favour is enough to push the idea of the negative consequences from your mind.  
"Are you sure?" You check. You don't want her to do this when she doesn't really want to. "You don't have to, Claire, it's okay if you don't."  
"No, I want to" she insists, giving a firm nod. "I do. I'm just a little nervous, you know?"  
"I get it" you assure her with a small laugh. "But if you don't like it, we'll stop. I promise."  
"Okay" she nods, taking a deep breath.

You both sit still for a moment. Guessing that Claire is even more nervous than you, you force yourself to 'hunter-up' – your equivalent of 'man-up'. Your fingers softly touch her chin as you lean forward. You make sure you go slow, allowing her time to pull away if she changes her mind.

But she doesn't.

And your lips touch hers. It's a gentle kiss, not like those steamy first kisses you seen in TV which makes it look like the couple is about to rip each others clothes off. This one is a slow, getting to know you kiss, getting to understand kiss. And it's nice, you like you like it.

Her lips are soft and plump, little pillows pushing against your own. You can taste Cherry-Cola and also something else, something all her. You want more, you want to be closer, to kiss her better. But you can't. This was a trial for her, she doesn't know what she wants, she's not sure about if she likes girls.

You pull back slightly, far enough so that your lips won't touch if you talk but close enough for your breaths to mix. Your E/C eyes travel over her face and you feel a small smile tug at your lips as you look at her. Her eyes are closed, lips slightly parted, one corner pulled into a almost half smile.

She opens her eyes, meeting yours. "I understand you."

And then her hand is on the back of your neck, pulling your lips to meet hers. You squeal as you fall forward and onto her slap, barely catching yourself. The tingling from Claire's chuckles against you lips sends somethings – you don't know what – straight to your chest.

Smiling into the kiss, you move yourself to a move comfortable position, straddling her without letting her hold all your weight. Your left hand went to her neck, holding her you as your other hand tugged on her hair for a better angle.

Her teeth graze against your lip and you part your lips, letting her tongue meet yours. A surge of warmth goes through you as you hear Claire moan, her hands squeezing your waist. You didn't get how anyone could enjoy snogging before but with Claire… You could do it all day.

"Hey, Y/N, we're all – Oh! Oh, sorry" the door quickly slams shut again, though you hadn't even heard it open.  
"Dean?" You questions, breathing slightly heavy.  
The door slowly opened to show Dean, Sam just behind him. "Y/N? Claire?!"  
You quickly got off Claire's lap, your cheeks burning. Claire seems fine though as she responds to your oldest sibling, "What?"  
"Erm…" Sam tries and you know that he's looking between the two of you.  
"Nothing" you look up, only to see Dean standing there with a smirk. "Hurry up and finish what you started ladies, we're ready to go." With a wiggle of his eyebrows and a suggestive wink to you, your eldest brother closes the bedroom door.

Oh great, you're never going to hear the end of this on the ride home.

 **Share, leave a review, favourite and follow!**

 **You're welcome to make a request for a one-shot!**


End file.
